Rokusuke Kōenji
|Kōenji Rokusuke}} is one of the students of class 1-D. He came from a well-known family of scholars. However, he ended up in D-Class for his egotistical behavior. Appearance 200px|thumb|left|Rokusuke Kōenji's full appearance. Rokusuke is a well-built young man of above average height with long blonde straight hair. He is often seen wearing the standard school uniform. Personality Rokusuke comes across as arrogant, self-entitled, and overconfident, no doubt due to his family's wealthy status and achievements. When he was first introduced, he speaks to Kikyō with a contemptuous and sarcastic gentleman-like way of speaking while refusing to move from his position even though there was an elderly lady in need of help. Rokusuke's egotistical and pompous nature and his inability to work with others can be a foil as it is what landed him in D-Class in the first place but he appears to not pay it any mind. He looks down on his classmates as shown when he taunted Ken Sudō about his imminent possible expulsion after his fight with C-Class. His self-inflated view of himself was further shown when on the cruise, he repeatedly complimented his looks in a mirror and when he refused to dry himself since it was menial work unworthy of him. Unsurprisingly, Rokusuke has a self-serving and vainglorious nature as he later abandoned his class during the survival test which would cause them to lose points and he showed no remorse in the act, revealing how selfish he can truly be at times. Unlike the other students in his class, he does not worry himself about earning points as his family can simply buy them for him. Rokusuke has a habit of nicknaming others. Like Kikyō as Pretty Girl, Ken as Red Hair, Arisu as Little Girl and Kakeru as Dragon Boy and Mr. Naughty. Abilities Academic Abilities He has great skill in his academics as he scored a passing grade on the mid-term and was one of the few people who didn't take the old test answers from Kikyō. According to Honami Ichinose (B-Class), Rokusuke is one of the many students in D-Class that should be watched, meaning he is worthy of the advanced class but his personality wasn't the problem. Physical Abilities As seen in his physique, he is very athletic as it was shown in the first volume of the light novel, that he's the fastest swimmer in his class, with the speed of 2.153 meters/second. While taunting Ken, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji remarked if Ken would have attacked him then Rokusuke would have defended himself, meaning he is a skilled fighter but that's yet to be seen. He has great speed as shown when he went ahead of his class in the forest in the survival test. Plot In Episode 9, he passed through the forest by doing an acrobatic-movement along the trees, outpacing Kiyotaka and Airi enough to vanish from sight range. Then he drops out of the camp, causing a loss of 30 S-points to D-Class. Trivia * As D-Class is a class for people with defective traits, Rokusuke has an egotistical nature and his inability to work with others. References Navegação no Site